


I'd Beg the Time to Slow

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Father Figures, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: Stan has a proposal for Soos. Not that kind.





	I'd Beg the Time to Slow

**Author's Note:**

> You can have dad!Stan when you pry him from my cold dead hands.

“Hey, Soos!” Stan beckoned Soos over to talk to him, leading him through the house to his office so they could have some privacy. To Soos’s office. He’d be the one sitting behind that desk now.

It was kinda weird to think about, but Stan knew he’d made the right choice- honestly, he’d made the choice years ago, he just hadn’t expected things to happen when they did, or the way they did. Or why.

Focus.

“What’s up, Mr. Pines? You wanna see me?”

“So, there’s something I wanna ask you. And bear in mind you can say no! There’s no pressure or anything, it’s your decision. And, an’ I already talked to Abuelita, we’re of one mind here, she’s given me her blessing and whatever choice you make- cause it’s your choice!- she says she’ll support you.”

Soos laughed nervously. Stan knew he wasn’t making a whole lotta sense, and that Soos was picking up on his own nerves. “You okay, Mr. Pines? You sound like you’re about to propose or somethin’.”

“I mean. Kinda?” Crap, not the right thing to say, especially given how horrified the kid looked at the prospect. Stan waved his hands. “Not- not in that way! Look, just hear me out. Sidown.”

He did so, watching warily while Stan fumbled, trying to figure out what to say.

“So, me and Ford are getting our identities sorted out,” he said. “It’ll take awhile given the size of my criminal record while I was living under his name but Gravity Falls makes it surprisingly easy to come back from the dead and of course his polydactyly makes it easy to prove his identity- I’m getting off track.”

“You really are. What’s this got to do with me? Unless it’s some kind of problem with passing on the Shack? Look, if you changed your mind or something-”

“I haven’t changed my mind.” Stan sighed. “Look- okay, I wanted to do this years ago, actually, but I couldn’t because it- well it didn’t feel right doing it with my brother’s name. For a lot of reasons. I knew I’d have to wait till he came back- I wanna do it as myself, as Stanley. You deserve that much. You deserve  _better,_  really, but I know this is what you want, and I’m not gonna be the guy that keeps it from you.”

“You’re still not making sense, Mr. Pines,” Soos said. “I don’t know what you’re trying to...”

“I wanna adopt you, Soos.”

Soos’s eyes widened, his fidgeting hands stilled in his lap, and he let out a very soft, nearly inaudible, “Oh.”

“L-like I said, you don’t have to say yes! You can say no, I just, I just. I really care about you, kid. And I been, ya know, I been looking after you, and I, I, I tried to be a good- I tried to do right by ya, ya know? Did all the stuff a- a- all the stuff ya didn’t have anyone else to do. An’ I wanna make that all official and legal like. But if you don’ wanna, I mean, it’s your decision.”

Soos hadn’t moved since Stan’s first declaration, and now Stan nudged him, snapping him back to reality with a jolt.

“Y-you wanna adopt me? For real? Like make me a part of your family?”

“That’s what adopt  _means_ , Soos.” He frowned. His nerves were pushing him into his usual gruff and grumpy exterior, the one Soos had never in his life fallen for. “Look, it won’t  _change_  anything. I’ll still be me and you’ll still be you and we’ll still be the way we are, but, it’ll just... it’ll be making a reality out of something that’s already there. That’s all.”

“Mabel and Dipper would be my cousins,” Soos said suddenly. Stan raised an eyebrow at him. That was what he picked up?

“Second cousins, yeah.”

“And Dr. Pines would be my uncle.”

“Shermie too,” Stan said, nodding and trying not to read into that. “I have two brothers, remember?”

“And you’d be my dad.” His voice was so small, so incredulous. Stan gave him a small, hesitant smile.

“Yeah. I’d be your dad.”

Soos was quiet for another moment, and Stan could see the instant the realization of what he was being offered finally clicked in his head. 

“Oh, Mr. Pines!” He hurled himself forward and threw his arms around Stan, knocking the wind out of him and nearly crushing his ribs in the process. He let out a shuddery sob, and Stan could already feel a damp spot on his chest even through three layers of clothing. “Oh, Mr. Pines!” Soos repeated. “It’s everything I ever wanted ever!”

“Well, uh- hey, come on- uh...” Stan tried glaring at him, contemplated pushing him away, and then his face softened. He draped one arm around Soos and brought the other hand up to pat his head, getting another shuddery sob for his troubles. He smiled despite himself. “There, there. Let it out, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Wanna see more? Hit me up on Tumblr @grifalinas!


End file.
